Mysterion Is Death Proof!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Mysterion must save little Karen from his evil famliy & cthulhu what will happend in this action packed story? read on.
1. Mysterion Mccormicks

Kenny Mccormick was in his bedroom playing with his PSP when suddenly his mother who was in the living room yelled out.

"Kenny, would you come here please."

He then turns off his game to walk to the living room where both of his parents were at, when he got there he was then attacked by his brother Kevin, he grabs Kenny's parka very tightly so he couldn't escaped poor Kenny was confused? at first til his mom walks over to him and said with a evil look.

"You are in deep shit now Kenny or should I say Mysterion!"

After hearing those words he then punches Kevin in the face and was now spinning to turn into Mysterion now in his outfit he says to in his deep voice.

"Yes your son is the Mysterion! but how did you know?"

She told him.

"I just had a sinking feeling that you were that stupid underware wearing kid."

Suddenly his dad said while finishing his last beer.

"The Mccormicks are joining forces with cthulhu so we can get free beer."

Mysterion said in his deep voice.

"That is so typical of you dad."

Just then little Karen Mccormick was coming out of her bedroom she walks to the living room holding her dolly and see's Mysterion talking with her parents while holding her dolly she shouts.

"Oh my god! it's Mysterion!"

Her mom then said to her in an evil tone.

"No, Karen it's your brother Kenny he's been Mysterion this whole freaking time."

Karen thought.

"My brother Kenny is Mysterion, that's wonderful."

Suddenly Mrs. Mccormick says while rubbing her hands together.

"Say goodbye to your brother Karen, he will be gone soon."

Mysterion then told her in his deep voice.

"Sorry mom I can't die, I am death proof bitch!"

But all of a sudden Kevin get's up from the dirty floor he then grabs a bat and hits Mysterion in the head.

After hitting him Kevin said while holding the bat like a maniac

"Batter up!"

Mr. Mccormick picks up poor Karen who was screaming in tears, Mrs. Mccormick got out the gas and the matches to set the place on fire, she then threw the lighted match on the floor she said before leaving with the others.

"Take care Kenny."

She then left the flaming house, Mysterion was unconscious it looked like he was about to die and come back again, suddenly someone? was about to save our hero from the flames who was he?

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Who Saved Him?

The house was still burning Mysterion who was still knocked out could not move an inch but he could hear a noise of a power drill, trying to open his eyes he saw someone? Coming into the flaming house, but he still couldn't move the person who rushed over to Mysterion's aid said.

"Do not worry Mysterion it is I Toolshed! I've come to rescue you from this burning rubble!"

He carry's him on his shoulder and use's his trusty hammer to burst the window and get the hell out of there, he takes him to his basement to recover waiting for them was Toolshed's sidekick "Wonder Wendy" she asked Toolshed.

"Oh my, what happend to Mysterion Toolshed?"

He lays him down on the tabel and told her.

"It's the work of his family they've gone evil working for cthulhu."

Wonder Wendy said.

"Those bastards!"

Toolshed then said.

"And the worst of it all there forcing little Karen to turn evil with them we got to save her!"

Wonder Wendy said while thinking up a plan.

"First we'll have to call the other heros so we can whoop some Cthulhu butt."

Toolshed while taking off his goggles for a moment.

"I like the way you think babe."

He and Wendy were now kissing each other, til he puked on her she went. "Eww!"

Meanwhile the evil Mccormicks with kidnapped Karen were now inside the Cthulhu's main building the leader of the group was now talking with those evil Mccormicks.

"Well did all go according to plan."

Mrs. Mccormick told him.

"Yes sir, we got rid of our son Mysterion for you now no one will stop us!"

Mr. Mccormick said.

"Cthulhu is number one all right."

All three were laughting in an evil way, poor Karen was locked up in a dark room she was praying for her brother Mysterion to save her from cthulhu, back in Toolshed's basement Mysterion was now waking up he saw Wonder Wendy and said while looking at her sexy outfit.

"Uh, Wonder Wendy what happend to me?"

She told him.

"Don't you remember Mysterion, your famliy beat you up and tried to kill you by setting the place on fire thankfully Toolshed saved you with his power tools he's gone for help."

Suddenly he thought about poor Karen and shouted.

"Wait, they still got Karen I must go and save her!"

Wendy then told him.

"Wait Mysterion I want to come to, you might need my help."

He then told her.

"Fine let's go."

She then gets out her magic rope to fight the forces evil, when they both left Toolshed's house somebody was following them?

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Coon Vs Wonder Wendy, Round Two

Mysterion and Wonder Wendy, were running to stop the Mccormicks and cthulhu when suddenly the Coon jumps out of no'where and attacks them he laughs and says.

"Well, well if it isn't Mysterion and Wonder Wendy with her killer tits."

Wonder Wendy got mad and shouted.

"Dam you Coon! you are a fat piece of bad shit, well this will take care of you!"

She then got out her magic rope to capture him in it, but his fatness broke the rope.

He laught and said.

"Ha, your stupid rope can not stop me bitch! cthulhu has sent me to help the Mccormick's take over south park."

Mysterion said in his deep voice while holding his fist.

"Take this fatass!"

He then punched him in his fat stomach, but Coon was so... fat he didn't feel a thing, He said while mocking Mysterion.

"Ha, my big boned is no match for your goodness Kenny."

But suddenly Wonder Wendy then whi into his ear.

"Hey you go and get cthulhu i'll take care of this fat coon."

He said in his deep voice.

"How?"

She told him.

"Remember I kicked his ass that time he made fun of breast cancer he is just like cancer."

Mysterion nods his head at her with a smile and leaves, while the Coon staring at Wonder Wendy said.

"Looks like that punk Mysterion chicken out it's just me and you Ho!"

But suddenly Wonder Wendy ran quickly and started to beat the living crap out of the Coon, he didn't even laid a finger on her body, he was really beated up so bad that he ran home crying for his mom.

"Maam!"

As he ran off, Wonder Wendy did a victory dance."

Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chaos, Shelly!

Mysterion was flying through the air to save his younger sister Karen, he soon lands on the top of an old warehouse to rest, when suddenly Professor Chaos then attacked Mysterion from his backside, he said with an evil look laught.

"It is I Professor Chaos ctuhulhu has sent me to make sure that you were dead,  
but I can see that your death proof Mysterion!"

In his deep voice he said to him.

"Chaos, I don't have time for this I have to save Karen."

When he was trying to leave, his sidekick General Disarray grabs the hell out of poor Mysterion, he said in his deep voice.

"For a little kid your really strong."

Disarray repiled.

"You got that right!"

Mysterion then said in his deep voice.

"But not strong enough!"

He then gets out his fireworks and it blast's Disarray far away from him, he then vanishes out of thin air,  
Professor Chaos said out of anger.

"We'll get you Mysterion!"

Meanwhile Toolshed along with the Human Kite were running to get the other heros, Human Kite said.

"Come on Toolshed we got to get the rest of Coon N friends."

Toolshed said while getting out his power drill.

"First we need to make sur Wonder Wendy is all right."

But suddenly Shelly Marsh jumps out from a tree and hits Toolshed on his head, She yells out.

"Hey Turd!"

The Human Kite said in shock.

"Oh no, It's your sister dude."

Toolshed gets up and said.

"Oh shit, i'm in trouble now!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	5. It's The 6th Graders

Shelly with fire in her eyes said to the heros.

"You turds aren't going anywhere."

Toolshed while still holding his power drill said, to her.

"Shelly, why are you trying to stop us don't tell me you're working with cthuhul to?"

She then said.

"No but they promised me these special powers if I dated the Mccormick's son Kevin."

Toolshed said.

"What special powers?"

She then repiled.

"These Turd!"

She now hits Toolshed and the Human Kite with a lighting bolt coming out of her mind, it knocks them out for a while, but soon they both get back up to have a battel with her, meanwhile Mysterion was still trying to find where the cthuhul's main building was at, Mysterion knew he had to save his sister from the likes of his parents.

When he was about to cross the street, the 6th graders from behind attacked him, two of them picked him up  
and brung him to the leader he said to Mysterion.

"Well, well, if it isn't the stupid little 4th grader Mysterion, we heard that you can't die."

He then told him in his deep voice.

"Sorry I don't talk with 6th graders who very ugly especially you, you ugly motherfucker!"

Suddenly all the other 6th graders laught, "Ha, Ha, Ha!"

The leader shouted to the others.

"Shut the hell up!"

Then everyone stopped The leader really got mad! he told Mysterion.

"That's it! were goin to tear off every inch of your body Asshole!"

But suddenly someone? flew out of nowhere and bit all the 6th graders The leader said.

"What the hell! something freaking bit me?!"

It was Mosquito, he then flew over to Mysterion and said.

"You can go now Mysterion i'll take care of these 6th graders, Buzz."

Mysterion said in a deep voice.

"Are you sure Mosquito."

He then said

"Leave it up to me!, Buzz."

Mysterion then disappeard into thin air Mosquito had to take care of those evil 6th graders himself.

He soon fly's in a circle and really bites the hell out of the 6th graders, so bad that they could not walk or move.

His last words to the 6th graders before he left was.

"Man you really taste nasty. Buzz."

next chapter coming soon.


	6. Toolshed Vs Shelly, The Goth Kids?

Meanwhile, Toolshed and the Human Kite were still dealing with the new evil Shelly, after both getting  
struck by her lighted bolt Toolshed then got out his hammer and hits her with it she screamed.

"Aw! you stupid turd you're going to get it now!"

Toolshed said.

"Oh yeah, bitch how would you like to feel the power of this power drill!"

Shelly again sends out her powerful lighted bolt but Toolshed with his almighty power drill  
blows it away he shouts while still holding his drill.

"Looks like little brother can whoop you're bitchy ass after all."

Suddenly she got really, really, mad and now had fire coming out of her eyes, she now  
said before shooting the fire out of her eyes.

"Time to get burned Turd!"

Suddenly Toolshed said.

"Oh, shit dude."

the fire hits poor Toolshed, he was now burning to death the Human Kite in shocked said to him.

"Oh my god! Toolshed your burning!"

He was now running for the nearest water hose, he then turned on the water and sprays it on Toolshed  
the fire was now out belive it or not he was all right, he was now getting up from the ground with his burnt  
clothes on, Shelly said before leaving.

"I'm not done with you turds! i'll finish you off later but now I have to go out with Kevin."

She suddenly disappears the Human Kite then told Toolshed.

"Come on let's get you change into diffrent clothes."

Meanwhile Mysterion was still heading to cthulhu's place but when he was about to jump on to the next  
building he was attacked by the goth kids.

Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Henrietta's Bedroom

When the Goth kids attacked Mysterion, he was knocked out by Henrietta's big right hand he was now in her bedroom, tied in a chair he started to wake up and saw all of them staring at him, suddenly the kindergoth took off the tape from his mouth, Mysterion said in a deep voice.

"The Goth kids? I should have known who else would think of beating me up and  
tying me to a chair in a dark room, would be pretty goth."

The big nose goth kid, said to him.

"Shut up underware boy cthulhu has sent us to torture you in

Mysterion, then said in a deep voice.

"But I thought you hated cthulhu?"

The flippy hair goth kid told him.

"We did but they promised us a free trip to a Skinny Puppy concert it's pretty Goth."

Henrietta, was getting out her very deadly cigarette lighter it looked like she was about to burn him with it, when sudennly her mother came opend her door and said with a cheer.

"Henrietta, Hi sweetie!"

She said to her in an angry voice.

"Go away mom, were about to kill Mysterion!"

Her mom then said to her.

"Oh, all right dear but be careful."

When they all turned back around, he then vanis out of her bedroom, Henrietta who got mad, shouted.

"God dam you Mom!"

Meanwhile, Wonder Wendy, came to the aid of Toolshed & The Human Kite, she was helping him dry off and she  
also brought him new clothes to wear, after he got done dressing he said.

"Come on guys, Mysterion needs our help, we have to hurry and help rescue Karen!"

Wonder Wendy, said.

"Yeah, lets kick there cthulhu asses out of town."

Next chapter comin soon.


	8. Blood Brothers

Mysterion was approaching to cthulhu's main building he climbed up to the forth floor, he then burst the window open while he thought no one was there, someone kicked him in his back? suddenly the lights were all all turned on, he then turned around to see who kicked him and it was Kevin Mccormick, his own evil brother He said to Mysterion.

"Hello, little brother"

As Mysterion, was getting up from the ground he then attacked Kevin  
by jumping on top of him, while grabbing his shirt he says to him.

"I Can't believe you Kevin, joining forces with mom & dad, and cthulhu  
being nasty to your own sister like that, why you asshole!? I want to know why?"

He then said to him, while grining.

"Dear brother, it's because were white trash it is the way of evil drinking beer, being poor, and watching Jerry Springer, its also the cthulhu way, they really love to take people who are poor and stupid."

He then pushed Mysterion off, Kevin who now had magic powers he said before shooting lazer beams out of his eyes.

"Here, brother! my new powers we'll finally end your death proof curse."

But Mysterion ducked behind the chair, which made the chair blew up in pieces but Kevin continued to shoot out  
lazer beams but useing his cape as a shied it melted the fire away, he now got really steamed, Kevin who was now snapping his fingers brough out the one person who was way tougher then he was, Shelly Marsh!

She said, before shooting out a lighting bolt out of her eyes.

"Take this you stupid turd!"

Her powers knocked him out cold, the duo were both now useing both of their powers to blast him at the same  
time, to weaked poor Mysterion, the two were now both laughing and flirting with each other, meanwhile someone  
else, was also in the room hiding behind the tabel?

Next chapter coming soon.


	9. The Power Of Crunch!

While Shelly and Kevin, were both striking Mysterion with their powers, Mint Berry Crunch, came out from under the desk , he says when about to use his crunch powers.

"Hey, you two aren't being berry nice."

Both now had confused looks on there faces, Shelly then told him.

"Go away, you stupid frute loop turd."

He now said.

"That's Mint Berry Crunch!"

Suddenly, Kevin said to her.

"Shelly continue to dominate my brother, i'll take care of this Mint Berry Crunch loser."

Mint Berry Crunch, now said.

"You will let Mysterion go! or i'll use my Mint Berry flavors on your ass."

Kevin, said out of sarcasm.

"Ooh i'm shaking."

But then, he used the powers of all his Mint Berry Crunch might, and it struck him in the head, he then used it  
on Shelly and it struck her out and fell to the ground, she said before getting back up.

"Shit!"

Mint Berry Crunch, now use the power of Crunch to help up Mysterion, he told him.

"Mysterion, you should go free Karen, let me have my way with them."

Mysterion was now running for her, he goe's downstairs to the basement area he was shouted.

"Karen! Karen! where are you?"

Suddenly he heard her voice.

"Kenny is that you?"

Next chapter coming soon.


	10. Jessica Pinkerten, Trent Boyette?

He ran down quickly to the basement he heard her crying in pain, he had seen poor Karen, locked in one of the rooms he peeked into the keyhole and saw her in tears, he said in his deep voice.

"Karen."

When she heard his voice she was real glad to hear his voice as he came for her, before he came to the rescue she was praying for help, when she prayed to God she said to him.

"Oh God, please let someone help me!"

Suddenly, Mysterion broked down the door, she then turned around and said after seeing her brother.

"Mysterion! Kenny! is it really you?"

He told her in his deep voice.

"Yes, Karen i'm here to save you from cthulhu."

She then gave him a great big hug, and grabbed her dolly while he held her right hand, they both ran like hell to get out of there, when running to the top floor someone? pushed Mysterion down the stairs and grabbed Karen's doll out of her hands, it was none other then Jessica Pinkerton from greely, she said to little Karen in an evil tone.

"Ha, remember me sqirt your not so tough witout your stupid brother Mysterion now! are you Bitch"

She was now scared to death, while he was getting back up Mysterion flew and punched Jessica in her face, he then said to Karen in his deep voice.

"Are you O.k.?"

Before she could answer him, Trent Boyette? came from under the ground floor, and hit Mysterion in the chin with a new muscular body he said to weaking Mysterion.

"Time to pay, you bastard!"

Mysterion, turns around and said in a deep voice.

"Trent Boyette!?"

Next chapter coming soon.


	11. Kung Fu Jimmy!

Trent Boyette, said to Mysterion while flexing his muscles.

"Your time has come Mysterion, with my brand new body, I will end your death proof curse fag!"

Jessica Pickerton, said while sqeezing Karen's doll.

"Trent is so hot! Oh god those muscles umm!"

Trent now picked up Mysterion and threw him back down the stairs, he then started to punched him with  
both of his arms at the same time, he said while still punching the heck out of him.

"Thanks to cthulhu iv'e got these huge muscles not only that i'm more bigger and stronger,  
but i'm also more dangerous then ever!"

As he was fighting Mysterion, Jessica who was still arouse at Trent, said while holding Karen's head with her arm.

"Yeah, take care of him baby, say goodbye to your brother twerp, that's my man!"

Suddenly Karen, bit her arm to escape from her clutches, Jessica screamed "Ouch!" Karen then tried to run away  
from her, but she caught her again, Mysterion who was still getting his butt kicked shouted in a deep voice.

"Don't you hurt her, you heartles Bitch!"

Jessica, says to Karen right before she was about to knock her out.

"Say, goodnight twerp"

But suddenly the back wall busted open, it was Kung Fu Jimmy, he was holding his crutches like nunchucks

He says while stuttering.

"Mysterion you sho, you sho, you should."

Mysterion then interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He quickly grabbed Karen away from Jessica Pickerton, Kung Fu Jimmy, was preparing for battel as he drew  
his crutches for the fight of his life, Jessica then walked over to Trent and says.

"Come on baby whoop his kung fu loving ass!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	12. Kung Fu Jimmy Vs Trent, Karen's Gone?

Kung Fu Jimmy, was ready to fight Trent Boyette, he said to him before fighting .

"Your ass is grass Trent."

Trent, said while punching his fist together.

"That doe's it, i'm to take you down retard!"

Meanwhile, Mysterion who was trying to get Karen out of the building  
was now trying to find an exit, he then said to Karen in his deep voice.

"Listen, you have to keep calm i'm going to try to get us out of here but I want you to stay quiet o.k."

She nods her head to him, when Mysterion was checking out the hallway, someone? snuck up behind Karen,  
and coverd her mouth with his or her hand, another person? attacked Mysterion from behind his back.

Meanwhile, Kung Fu Jimmy was useing his crutches to battel the evil Trent Boyette and his main sqeeze  
Jessica Pickerton, Trent continued to block his crutches with his giant fist Jessica yelled out.

"Come on Trent! kill him!"

Suddenly, Trent grabbed Jimmy's left crutch and struck him in the stomach with it, he was down on the ground  
Jessica went over to congratlate him, however he then struck her with the crutch as well, he said to her before leaving.

"Sorry toots, but your not my type."

As he left the room Kung Fu Jimmy, grabbed an extra crutch out of his pocket he knocked Trent in the back of his head with it, meanwhile Mysterion was now locked in a dark closet he was all alone, Karen wasn't there with him? while trying to get out he shouted.

"Karen! are you out there Karen!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	13. Iron Maiden!

Mysterion was still trapped in the closet, trying to break the door down but with no such luck,  
He then told himself in his deep voice.

"Calm down Mysterion, I got to controll myself, I got to keep cool."

Suddenly, the wall inside busted open it was the almighty Iron Maiden, he crashes the wall  
and told Mysterion what had happend?

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!"

Mysterion, said in his deep voice.

"What? they've got Karen those assholes!"

Iron Maiden, then says.

"Timmy! Timmy!"

Mysterion replied.

"All right Iron Maiden, i'm trusted you to get me out of here."

He told him.

"Timmy!"

Mysterion hopped on his Iron wheelchair, the two were now riding on out of there but all of a sudden, Trent Boyette, who somehow escaped from Kung Fu Jimmy, he was outside waiting for them when flexing his muscles he shouts.

"You two, are fucked now!"

But Iron Maiden, drove very fastly to run him over, before getting rammed his last words were.

"Holy Shit!"

Trent, was knocked out again Iron Maiden, then used one of his spikes and stabbed Trent in his neck Mysterion  
flips off the iron wheelchair and says in his deep voice.

"Thanks, Iron Maiden I have to save Karen now, catch you later."

Iron Maiden, said.

"Timmy!"

Next chapter coming.


	14. Coon, She Coon Vs Mosquito, Mosquiet

As Mysterion was flying to the rooftop of the building, he yells at the villians.

"All right! come out, Iron Maiden said you have Karen bring her to me now!"

Flying from the dark sky was the two perpetraters who snatch poor Karen, it was The Coon and his evil  
sidekick She Coon, Coon was holding on to Karen he says to Mysterion.

"Ha, Mysterion, you want your sister back come and fight for her, Chicken Shit!"

She Coon, said.

"Yeah, are you a hero or a pussy!?"

Mysterion, then thought to himself.

"Who is Cartman's sidekick? she looks so formerly."

The Coon, then said with a evil grin on his fat face.

"So... what will it be Mysterion, battel us or you'll never see Karen again."

Suddenly, Coon's nose started to bleed again, it was from his fight with Wonder Wendy earlier, She Coon  
who got pissed at him says.

"Awww! Coon wipe your bloody nose, God Dam You!"

The Coon, told her.

"Shut Up, bitch!"

As The Coon, was wiping his blood off Mysterion quickly flew and grabbed Karen, out of harms way, The  
Coon to beat up Mysterion, when about to use his coon claw to scratch his face off, Mysterion then got out  
one of his fireworks and lit the sucker up, it exploded, but The Coon's fat body was no match for it, he then  
jumped on top of his body trying to suffercate him to death.

But all of a sudden, Mosquito and his sidekick Mosquiet, flew on top of the building to save the day.

Mosquito, said.

"Coon, you and She Coon are going to go down, Buzz!"

The Coon, then got off of Mysterion, and said to Mosquito.

"Get out of here Mosquito, or i'll get a newspaper and squash your tiny ass with it."

His Sidekick, Mosquiet says in a southern accent.

"She Coon, i'm going to take you down slut, or should I say Heidi Turner!"

She Coon, said to her out of anger.

"You shut up, Millie!"

Suddenly, The Coon and She Coon, were now fighting with Mosquito and Mosquiet, Mysterion then grabbed Karen  
and the two flew off the cthulhu building, he then landed on the ground, for a little rest.

Next chapter coming soon.


	15. Uh Oh! The Mccormicks!

Mysterion and Karen were outside of cthulhu building hoping they would now be safe from the evil  
bad guys, Karen says to her brother while holding her dolly tightly.

"Oh, Kenny how are we going to get away from these bullies?"

He said to her, in his deep voice.

"I don't know Karen? But we got to make sure that nobody else see's us when we leave this fucking place  
and sense our stupid parents burned our house down I don't know where we gonna live now?"

Karen, then said to him.

"I don't care where we live now as long as were together forever!"

Mysterion, then said in his deep voice.

"Don't worry i'll always take care of you sis."

But suddenly, a giant fireball felled from the sky and killed Mysterion, Karen was now crying she said  
while crying in tears.

"Oh my God they killed my brother you bastards!"

Right behind her, was none other then her evil parents The Mccormicks, it was them who made the fireball  
came and killed Mysterion, Carol said to her daughter.

"Oh, don't cry sweetie Kenny is now in a better place, IN HELL! and your about to join him Baby!"

Stuart, then used his dark magic making fire come out of his eyes as he was about to kill his daugther, The Human Kite jumped out from the sky and used his kite shield to save Karen from the flames.

Next Chapter coming soon.


	16. The Fight Was Now On!

The Human Kite, after using his kite shield to help little Karen from Stuart's fire power flew  
to get Karen out of harms way, he flew back to battle with The Mccormicks, he said to them.

"You two are so dam evil killing your son like that, you should be ashamed of yourselfs!"

Stuart, said to him in an evil tone.

"Shut up! you annoying little KITE!"

He was really trying to say the racist jewish word, which made The Human Kite pissed, he then used his  
superpower and was now flying like an almighty kite would do he flew up in the air and struck both of them out,  
as he was coming back down The leader of cthulhu was there waiting for him, he says to him.

"So... you must be The Human Kite who just wiped out The Mccormicks but can you wipe out the others!?"

He then snapped his fingers and all of the bad guys came out to fight! The Human Kite, said,

"Oh, God Dam It!"

The Leader with a evil look on his ugly face told him.

"Looks like it's all over for you dude!"

But suddenly, Tupperware jumped out of no'where and said while standing right next to The Human Kite.

"If your gonna him, you have to fight all of us."

The Leader said to him.

"But we are about to fight both of you!"

Tupperware, then said.

"Not just us all the others!"

He then snapped his fingers and all of South Park's superheros were all with him ready to battel cthulhu.

The leader said with fear.

"Holy Shit, Get Them!"

Everybody was now fighting good vs. evil, Shelly Marsh was trying to choke Toolshed but Wonder Wendy used her  
her wonder rope to choke out Shelly, Trent Boyette was about to beat up The Human Kite, but Jessica Pickerton from  
behind grabbed a wrench and hit Trent's head with it he was down, Jessica then Smiled at The Human Kite and he smiled back at her, The Goth Kids were battling Mint Berry Crunch, he said to them.

"My fat sister and her friends will feel the power of Mint Berry Crunch!"

Henretta said.

"You're dead meat Twerp!"

Before about to use his Crunch powers, Iron Maiden with his almighty wheelchair ran just the boys over with it.

He said.

Timmy!"

Mint Berry Crunch then used his powers to knock out his sister, meanwhile, Karen was out in the field  
all alone since Mysterion was still dead and all the other heros were still battling cthulhu The Coon & She Coon  
were running to kidnapp poor Karen once again, The Coon said.

"There's that brat, let's do this."

She Coon Said.

"Her brother is dead and everybody else is fighting each other, we better do this quick."

Karen, then saw them coming for her again but all of a sudden someone? ran quickly with super speed  
and rescued her from the evil coons, it was Red Racer he grabbed little Karen to get her a way, he then  
stopped for a moment and said to The Coon in a nasel voice.

"Ha, see you later Coons!"

he then flipped them off and ran away with super speed, The Coon said with anger.

"God, I hate Craig!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	17. Red Racer, Guinea Pig, Mafia Kids

Red Racer running with super speed carrying Karen, with him he says to her while running with speed.

"Don't worry Karen we'll protect you while your brother's gone."

All of a sudden, the large pirate Guinea Pig from out of no where ran out of the deep woods  
on his four legs and went up charging after him, Red Racer stopped running and coulden't believe  
he was coming for him.

He said to Red Racer.

"Arggg! I'm going to eat you up Craig, Red Racer, whatever the hell you call yourself now? my revenge will be mine!"

Scared, little Karen yelled.

"Oh No! he's going to eat us up, oh I wish Kenny was here right now."

Suddenly, Red Racers female companion Red Racette, rushed right over with her super speed, to help out her  
partner Red Racer with Karen she said to him.

"Do you want me to take Karen out of here while you show that Guinea Pig a lesson?"

He Told her.

"Yes, just get her out of harm's way and watch out for cthulhu!"

She Said.

"Right!"

She took Karen and ran off with her super speed powers, she told little Karen while running.

"Do not worry Karen he's my cousin and he knows how to take that monster down!"

The Guinea Pig pirate, said to Racer.

"Arggg! your ass is grass Red Racer!"

He said before preparing to fight him.

"We'll see about that."

Meanwhile, back outside of cthulhu the bad guys and the heros were still whooping each other, Kung Fu Jimmy  
was useing his crutches against Professor Chaos and General Dis Tupperware was kicking the shit out of Kevin Mccormick, as Red Racette was still running, The South Park Mafia Luigi, Terrence, Bill and Fosse were all about to  
hot pursuit her on their bicycles.

Next Chapter coming soon.


	18. Mob, Golden Girl

As Red Racer continued running with super speed holding on to Karen, The Mafia South Park Kids was chasing right  
after her, Luigi said to the boys.

"Come on you thugs cthulhu will pay us 10000 dollers if we can get that little girl, from the red headed brod."

Terrance, said.

"Oh boy, I love getting paid more and doing that bad stuff ."

Still running for her life she told herself.

"Come on Red, keep it together you have to save Karen Mccormick from those mob guys."

All of a sudden, she tripped on a stick and fell down The Mafia Kids stopped there bikes and got out their  
machine guns, Luigi said to his mob.

"All right men, blow this babe away and get the little girl!"

Right before they were all about to shoot Red Racette, Golden Girl flew from the sky to help out Red Racette  
with a golden steel body and golden blond hair she said face to face to the kid Mafia.

"Don't even think about it you drop your guns and back off Assholes!"

Terrance who was still holding on to his machine gun said.

"Who is this chick?"

She told him.

"I'm Golden Girl, my body is made of golden steel i'm bullet proof."

Bill and Fosse said to each other.

Bill- That's gay!

Fosse- That's super gay!

Luigi then open fire trying to shoot & kill Golden Girl but her golden steel body melting all the bullets, she then went.

"HA!"

Luigi who was now upset says before attacking her.

"Oh, your dead you little!"

Suddenly, coming to the rescue the other superheroines arrived in time to help out Golden Girl, Wonder Wendy,  
Mosquitet, all came to the rescue Wonder Wendy said to the mob.

"You are no match for the Supergirl four."

All four did a pose, just then Karen got up from the ground and was also striking a pose and said to the mob.

"Make it Supergirl five!"

The other girls smiled and couldn't believe she did that, The Mafia Kids surrenderd after Wonder Wendy rope tied them  
all up, The Supergirl four made sure Karen was all right, Red Racette said to her.

"I can't believe you got brave on us, that was so... cool!"

Wonder Wendy, said to Golden Girl.

"Thanks for coming Bebe, you are truly the Golden Girl."

Mosquitet, said.

"We better get Karen out of here again, Buzz!"

Wonder Wendy then said to the other girls.

"I'll take little Karen out of here cthulhu might catch on to us, if Red Racette still had her?"

As Wonder Wendy grabbed Karen and took off, Red Racer came back with super speed he says to the superheroines.

"I'm back I took care of that stupid pirate Guinea Pig he was such a dickhead killing him off made me so happy."

Red Racette, told him.

"I knew you could do Craig, too bad your my cousin because I think your cute!"

He then told her.

"So... we could still french kiss could we?"

Red Racette then said.

"Oh, what the hell!"

Both were now making out, but cthulhu was still fighting the other superheros and Mysterion was still dead at the moment, how are the other heros can stop them all?

Next Chapter coming soon.


	19. The Return Of Miss Ellen

The battle between the South Park's hero's and cthulhu was still going on, Wonder Wendy was sill holding and  
carrying little Karen, since she could not fly she had to run very fast from all the evil cthulhu's members.

She says to Karen while running and getting exhausted.

"Let's hope those assholes have lost interest for a while?"

Suddenly, when Wonder Wendy was about to run a cross the road, someone? flew out of the ground  
and attacked & smacked Wendy's face, it was none other then Miss Ellen she was about to get revenge  
against the girl who sent her in a rocket in the hot sun, Wendy coulden't believe it was her.

Miss Ellen with new evil superpowers said to her.

"Remember me Wonder Wendy! thought you burn me in the dam sun, well it is you that's about to be burn Bitch!"

Suddenly, Wonder Wendy told Karen.

"Karen, get out of here quick i'll have to take care of this lesbian tramp!"

Wendy about to use her rope for battel, said.

"Your not going to take Karen Mccormick away, Miss Ellen."

She says to Wendy while trying to raise her powers.

"I don't want Karen, I want you!"

She now blew fire out of her mouth and it struck Wonder Wendy to the ground and burn her rope, meanwhile,  
Karen was running all by herself with no one to protect her, she had to make sure she was all right but suddenly  
The 6th Graders from out of nowhere on their bikes were all targeting her, she was in big trouble.

Miss Ellen was still burning up Wonder Wendy but she was fighting back, she used her icebreath power to turn  
Ellen's fire power into ice, she tells her.

"Ha! didn't know I had the Icebreath power did ya Whore!"

Suddenly, Miss Ellen had another plan in mind, she then says to Wonder Wendy.

"Oh, you think that would make want to quick this fight iv'e got a special suprise for you."

Miss Ellen was about to unleash her whole Lesbian squad to beat up poor Wonder Wendy!

Next chapter coming soon.


	20. The Book Of Mormon!

Soon enough Miss Ellen's Lesbian squad came to the aid for her to destroy Wonder Wendy,  
she then said to Wendy before getting her squad team together.

"You are in really deep shit now my dear, perpair to suffer the consequences

Wonder Wendy, a little scared but knew she had to defeat all of them, had to be strong  
for this utilmate battel so she gets her game face on and got out another rope.

Miss Ellen got pumped up by shaving her head bald to look like the butch, suddenly all of her  
squad mates were there from the restaurant "Les Bos" having trained by forces of cthulhu  
Wonder Wendy, yells out to Ellen and her lesbian squad.

"Come on! i'm ready to kick all of your gay butts away!"

Miss Ellen then says.

"ATTACK!"

So... all of her teamates were running in the field and running to kill Wonder Wendy, but suddenly Morman  
came to the rescue when he got there the sound of "Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!" was heard.

He said to Miss Ellen & her lesbian sqaud.

"Leave Wonder Wendy alone! or suffer my consequences!"

Miss Ellen said.

"Who the hell are you?"

He told her.

"I'm Morman a hero for the mormon religion, if you don't do the right thing  
i'll have to use the book of Mormon to stop this Evilness!"

Suddenly, the music went.

"Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!"

Miss Ellen then told her squad.

"Just kill both of them ladies!"

But Morman open his book of mormon and it had a magic force coming out of the book, it  
struck Miss Ellen and her lesbian squad down to the ground, Wonder Wendy says to him.

"Thanks for the help Morman!"

He told her.

"No problem Wonder Wendy, hey you want to hear me sing?"

She then said.

Uh, no that's OK!"

But he started to sing anyway, he sung.

"Let us be your pal, let us be your name!"

Wendy took off running to find Karen? as she left some singer went.

"And that's how The Book of Mormon got rid of Miss Ellen, Dum! Dum! Dum Dum! Dum!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	21. Hyperactive, Guess Who's Back?

Wendy ran faster then ever to find Karen? but she was in trouble with the 6th Graders.

The leader of the group said to her.

"AW, if it isn't little baby Karen are you sad because your brother mysterion is dead?  
well too bad runt! because we are going to fuck you up so... bad girl!"

He was now punching his fist to his hand getting ready to beat her up, when all of a  
sudden another hero walks up near the 6th Graders and says.

"Hey, AH! pick on someone on your own size AH!"

The leader said.

"Who said that?"

The hero then said while drinking some coffee.

"It is I Hyperactive, AH! leave her alone or else?"

The leader said.

"Or else you Nut!?"

After drinking five cups of coffee, Hyperactive said before fighting.

"This AH!"

He was now punching & kicking all of the 6th Graders with hyperactive powers, suddenly Wonder Wendy  
using her rope grabbed Karen to get her out of harms way, while fighting and twiching a little he was  
really whooping there Ass! he soon got done fighting he then wanted to drink more coffee he the  
shouts while still twiching.

"Take that AH!"

Meanwhile, Wonder Wendy with little Karen on her shoulder was running back to cthulhu's building  
to check in on the fight, it was still going on Wonder Wendy carefully went inside the battel field  
to find Toolshed she had seen him resting behind a bush, she then quickly ran over there with Karen  
under her arm Toolshed gets up and says.

"Wendy your here! it's been awful were losing the dam fight!"

She says.

"Let's just face it Stan, we lost the war."

But suddenly, someone's deep voice shouted.

"Maby not!"

Everybody looked up to the top of the building, Professor Chaos said.

"Look up in the sky it's a bird!"

The Coon said.

"No dumass it's a plain!"

But then the deep voice says.

"No, morons it's me Mysterion! i'm back!"

All of the heros were cheering, all of the cthulhu's bad guys were in shock, Karen was crying  
with tears of joy as Mysterion came back to life, he then said in his deep voice.

"I told you I can't die, I am death proof!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	22. Mysterion New Powers, Super Kev & Shel

Mysterion, who came back to life flew over to get Karen and flew right back up to the roof.

Mysterion says to her in his deep voice.

"Are you o.k Karen?"

She told him.

"Yeah i'm fine!"

They both gave each other a great big hug, he then says to her in his deep voice.

"Like I told you before I will always be with you sis."

He then sits her on his shoulder, the leader of cthulhu yells to him.

"Just because you're back from the dead Mysterion, dosen't mean you can defeat us  
we are cthulhu and we are stronger and more powerful we shal overcome!"

Mysterion then said to him in his deep voice.

"Well, when I was in the afterlife a friend of mine contacted me  
from the dead and she gave me these special new magic powers."

The leader then said.

"Your friend?"

Mysterion then told him in his deep voice.

"I won't say her name but she works fo the Teen Titans."

Suddenly, the tall Goth said to the other Goth Kids.

"We are so fucked now!"

The heros started to attack cthulhu again, Mysterion then used his new dark magic  
on the groups leader and he said these words before blowing him away.

"AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!"

And it not only struck the leader but it killed him he was now dead, Mysterion then flew over  
to the other heros holding Karen on his shoulder, Toolshed says to him.

"I just knew you coulden't be dead for long Mysterion!"

Wonder Wendy, then told Karen.

"You see Karen, your brother was watching over you this whole time."

Suddenly, Kevin & Shelly were sneaking up right behind Toolshed & Wonder Wendy but  
just then the real Kevin Mccormick and Shelly Marsh both attacked the other two who look  
just like them? the fake ones were actually robot clones set up by none other then the  
Kevin Mccormick and his sidekick Shelly Marsh!

all the other heros didn't know what was going on? til Kevin shouts out.

"It is I Super Kev!"

Shelly then shouted.

"And his girl sidekick, Super Shel!"

Toolshed says while being confused?

"Wait a minute you mean, you guys had these clones of you this whole entire time!"

Super Shel, said to her brother.

"Yes Turd do you think were actually stupid enough to turn evil and join cthulhu."

Super Kev, then said to his brother & sister.

"Yeah, the whole time me and Shelly had this plan to fool my parents and cthulhu by  
making robot clones versions of us while we were spying on cthulhu's headquarters."

Mysterion then walks over to him while holding little Karen on his shoulder and says.

"I just knew you woulden't be this stupid even when I was fighting your clone."

Super Kev, then said.

"Not all white trash people are evil."

Karen, then jumped off her other brother's shoulder to give Super Kev a big hug, and says.

"I just knew my real big older brother was really a good guy!"

Super Shel, then says to her brother Toolshed.

"Just because your a stupid turd dosen't mean i'm going to let cthulhu kick your ass."

Super Kev, then says.

"Well we have to go now!"

Super Shel, said.

"We would help you fight cthulhu but it's not our style."

They both flew away, Mysterion said in his deep voice.

"Well i'll be dam!

Next chapter coming soon.


	23. The Final Chapter

After both Super Kev and Super Shel flew away, Mysterion was now thinking of a plan on how to  
defeat the evil cthulhu once for all? Toolshed said while rubbing his chin with his wrench.

"Hey Mysterion, didn't you say you had new powers while you were in the after life?"

He tells him in his deep voice.

"Uh... yes Raven gave me a special dark superpower, maby if we used it on those Buttholes! we can  
get rid of cthulhu Toolshed go get the other heros I have the best ideal ever!"

Moments later... all the rest of the kid heros were all holding hands together making a real energy force field  
that was pitch black and flew up in the air snatching all of the bad guys like The Coon, Professor Chaos, The Goth Kids, The 6th Graders, Trent Boyette, Miss Ellen and The Lesbian squad, Heidi Turner aka The She Coon, and all of the cthulhu members, it snunk them into a black hole going to another dimension also Stuart and Carol were both getting up from  
the ground when Mysterion & Karen with new powers blasted them deep in the black hole, Karen shouted.

"Take that you scum sucking no good Bastard Parents!"

Suddenly, the dark black hole went up to outer space and all of cthulhu were all gone, all of the superheros  
jumped for joy! cheering and screaming Toolshed and Wonder Wendy were both french kissing each other, so was  
The Human Kite and Golden Girl, and was Mosquito and Mosquiet, and Red Racer and Red Racette, suddenly Jessica Pickerten gave Mysterion a great big french kiss and started to feel his pelvis, she then got on her knees and forgave  
little Karen of all the grief she gave her, as Jessica picked her up and put her on her shoulder.

The Human Kite says to Mysterion.

"Hey Mysterion, where did you send all of the cthulhu members?"

He didn't say anything he just had a smile on his face, but suddenly all of the cthulhu bad guys all landed  
in the town of Jump City, where the Teen Titans live and in front of Titans Tower, Robin looking out of the  
main window says to his fellow Titans.

"Oh No! It's Cthulhu!"

Raven said.

"That's the evil group that Mysterion told me about!"

Robin, then said while the other Titans came to the rescue.

"Titans Go!"

While all of the Teen Titans were coming out of the tower, all of the cthulhu members said.

"Dam!"

The End.


End file.
